When The World Is Decent
by LadyBaSingSe
Summary: Kataang OneShot. EIP, Katara and Aang's conversation.


**A/N: Okay, Okay! I know it's cliche to rewrite the EIP scene, but it's just so much fun to play with! And this is just about as lame as the real scene, but longer and there's no "Liek ohmagosh, I said I'm confused, don't kiss me, silly!" Ughhh. I hate that. And we get to discuss some of the touchy subjects. Yay! This is actually, really sad, though...**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters within it. **

--

When The World Is Decent

"Katara, did you mean what you said in there?" Aang asked, turning to lean on the railing.

The waterbender faced him, unsure where his mind was leading the conversation.

"In where? What are you talking about?" she inquired, using her words delicately. Aang seemed irritated when she showed her misunderstanding and she tried to apologize with her eyes, but he merely glanced at her.

"On stage," he started, clenching his fists, "When you said I was just like a brother to you and you didn't have feelings for me."

Katara opened her mouth to speak, but she found no words.

"It's true, isn't it?" The Avatar seemed so helpless standing there, looking into the eyes of the woman he cared about so much. He wasn't expecting this. He was expecting her to comply and leap into his arms, accepting the many kisses he wanted to give her. But, he knew that wouldn't happen. Especially not now.

"Aang, I didn't say that. An actor did," she finally responded, looking at the floor. She had an idea how this was going to end and she didn't like it. She just wanted things to go back to the way it was before.

"I thought we were going to be together. After the invasion, that is. I kissed you..."

"Yes. You did."

Aang looked at her, inhaling a shaky breath and looking away again.

"You're making this harder than it has to be."

"Me?!" Katara responded, taken aback, "I'm not even doing anything."

"That's exactly what I'm talking about."

The two spent a moment in a very painful, and extraordinarily awkward silence. Aang glanced up at the moon, releasing a soft sigh.

"What do you want from me?" Katara whispered, crossing her arms over her chest. She remained unruffled as her best friend glanced at her through pleading eyes. However, when he stood up straight and walked toward her, it began harder to manage her composure. Aang never dropped eye contact, and when he was merely inches from her, he reached for her left hand with his right, interlacing his fingers with her own.

"Aang..." she whimpered, trying desperately to deny everything that was occuring, but somehow, he keep her mesmerized. She wanted to run away. Tell him it wasn't right for this to happen. But, she knew she had to stop being selfish and that in doing so, she lost a part of herself that she wanted back so much it hurt.

Him.

"If you want me to stop, I will. I'll leave you alone, even though that's the last thing I want to do."

Katara bit her lip.

"But, before you make that decision, I want you to know something." He smiled ever so lightly, glancing down at her hand still in his delicate grasp. "When we first met—when you broke me out of the iceberg—my entire world changed. And not just literally! I mean, when I saw you and the cheer and wonder in your eyes, I realized something. The monks used to tell me about love, and how it came in several forms." He was surprised her expression had only changed in a positive manner, and glad to see it had at all. "To be a true airbending master, you have to let go of all attachments and center yourself—You must detach yourself from the world and become what they call 'enlightened'.

"So, the monks loved their element, and loved their people. Their food and customs. But they didn't accept _true_ love into their lives." He let out a short laugh. "I'll never be a real airbending master, simply because I don't see why something that brought so much happiness into my heart could possibly be a bad thing."

Mouth slightly parted, Katara slowly loosened her smile and retracted her hand from her best friend's. She slid her arms back over her chest and braced herself to make sure she didn't cry.

"Katara? Are you... okay?" he choked, desperation in his voice.

"Just tell me what you're trying to say, Aang. When you—when you just left and flew off after you kissed me... that was unacceptable! I don't want to not be your friend, I—"

"I'm not going to run away this time! I'm done running away from this. I'm trying to—It's just... I—I _love _you!"

Silence fell again and Katara released a single tear, putting a hand over her mouth and blinking it away. She turned toward the entrance back into the building, but before she could make up her mind if she wanted to bolt or not, Aang put a hand out to grab her arm.

"I know what I said... But I changed my mind. I'm not going to leave you alone. I'm not going to let you run off and force me to watch you leave, knowing that's the same mistake I made months ago."

He turned her around, and she let him.

"Do you care about me? As more than a brother? More than a friend?" He swallowed. "If not... please, tell me..."

With her hand still over her mouth, she nodded and shut her eyes. Aang brought his hand to her cheek, wiping the tears away.

"Don't cry... Katara, talk to me..."

"I'm scared."

The girl sounded about as tiny as she could, opening her eyes and boring into his own. He sat down and pulled her to the ground with him, though she was naturally taking that same course. She positioned her head on his shoulder and he held her, calmly stroking her hair.

"What are you scared of?" Aang dared to ask.

She let the tears flow and several splashed on his chest, inclining him to hold her even tighter.

"Losing you."

"I'm right here. And I'm not going anywhere," he said. "I'll stay with you all night if you want. I love you. Honestly. I love you."

Katara rubbed her eyes and placed her palm in Aang's, recieving a tiny smirk from him.

"Stop saying that..." she pleaded, then squeezed his hand. "I don't mean right now, though. I mean..." Trailing off, she came to the conclusion that some things were better left unsaid.

"The Fire Lord? Yes, I'm scared, too. But, as long as you're with me in person, or in my heart, I'll make it through this. We both will," he promised.

"I'm sorry."

Aang shook his head.

"You have nothing to be sorry about."

"Yes, I do. I keep pushing you away, and it's only hurting both of us. I really care about you. And, I guess that's scaring me, too."

The airbender gave her a warm squeeze and she lifted her head off his shoulder. He guided her chin to capture her gaze, and she began to bite her lip once again.

"I want to... um..."

She nodded.

As Aang leaned forward, Katara closed her eyes and felt his lips meet hers. His kiss was gentle, but firm, and she felt a wave of bliss come over her that she didn't expect. He slid his thumb against the back of her hand and let go, placing it under her jaw instead, his hand upon her neck. After only a few moments, he pulled away and placed a soft kiss on her cheek as well, smiling into it.

Katara searched his eyes, and after seeing how happy he was, she shook her head and stood.

"I feel like this isn't right. This... just isn't how it's supposed to be. I'm sorry."

She stepped away from him, but could feel the collapse of everything she knew about right and wrong destroy her inside. Caught between crying and yelling at herself, she couldn't stand being there any longer.

"How can I make it right?" he asked, suddenly.

She blinked.

"I think... I could love you, too, Aang. But, not like this. I can't keep worrying about you every second of every day any more than I already do. The world needs to be a safe place, first, I guess." She looked him over. "I don't know what to say... I'm going back inside."

Katara walked toward the entrance, using what little strength she had left, and as she was nearly out of sight, she heard him say one last thing.

"The world will never be safe, Katara."


End file.
